


Tear You Apart

by SwiftyKeen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Facials, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slight twincest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftyKeen/pseuds/SwiftyKeen
Summary: "He had been following him for the past week and a half. Nero didn't think he was a stalker by any means, he was just.. interested."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a Lady/Vergil fic, but Nero slipped in and now it's Vergil/Nero, but then Dante showed up so now it's Vergil/Nero/Dante. Either way, it works. Inspired by She Wants Revenge's Tear You Apart. I love this song, addicted to it actually, and I hope you all listen to it as you read this.
> 
> Disclaimer- SwiftyKeen doesn't own Devil May Cry, nor does she profit from this work of fiction.
> 
> This is AU so the characters will be OOC.
> 
> Pretty much just some smut with a little smattering of plot.
> 
> Originally posted on ffnet.

He had been following him for the past week and a half. Nero didn't think he was a stalker by any means, he was just.. interested. He'd seen the guy as he clocked out of work. The guy dressed like he just walked out of a GQ magazine, looked the part too; spiked silver hair, jet black aviators sitting atop the bridge of a narrow nose and a cupid's bow mouth. His suit seemed to be made out of the deepest blue that Nero had ever laid eyes on -probably cost more than his year's salary, too.

As Nero checked him out from the back room, the guy -'Armani' he nicknamed him- collected his order and left the coffee house.

"Looks pretty snooty, huh?"

Nero jerked his attention back to the cashier. Kyrie popped her gun as she pulled her auburn hair back into a ponytail.

"Yeah," Nero's eyes trailed back to storefront, realizing he didn't know what direction Armani went.

"You about to head home?"

Nero smiled over at Kyrie, "Just about. Lady 'talked' me into buying her some booze before heading home."

Kyrie grinned, "I'm sure it was more than talk."

Nero rolled his eyes, "Threatening my life along with that of my music collection."

"That sounds about right," she laughed, "I can't believe she talked you into sharing a flat with her."

Nero shrugged on his jacket, "The rent's good, can't say the same for the company. Well, I'm out of here," he gave her a quick wave as he pulled open the door.

A blast of cold hair hit him causing Nero to pull his jacket a little closer and flip the red hood over his head. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he made the short walk over to the liquor store. As he walked out with a bottle of wine in hand, he saw a flash of silver around the corner. Feeling his curiosity stir, Nero decided to check it out.

As he rounded the block, what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. A huge nightclub seemed to eclipse his vision. Bright neon lights flashed every time the doors opened to let in new patrons. Nero saw Armani slip inside with a few other stragglers. He stepped off the curb about to head over to the club when he felt his phone vibrate within his pocket.

Huffing, he flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

Nero rolled his eyes, "On my way, Lady. You could've bought it yourself, you know?"

"Don't take too long, Trish and I are about to head out," a click signaled she had hung up.

Nero pulled the phone away from his ear, "Bitch."

He gave one last glance at the club, shook his head and headed home.

Nero pulled himself out of his reverie, eyes refocusing on the line outside the door. He had followed Armani to the club every night for the past week, just never got the balls to follow him inside. That is until tonight. Nero took a deep breath and darted across the street. He joined the throng headed inside, but was stopped by a bouncer. His name tag read 'Manfred' and he looked like he could crush Nero's head like a melon.

"Wait a second there, kid," Manfred clapped a beefy hand on Nero's shoulder, squinting at him.

Nero brushed the hand off, "Problem?"

"Lemme see your ID."

Nero fished out his wallet, flipped it open and showed the guy his license.

Manfred smirked, "First time?"

Nero glared at him suspiciously, "Yeah, so?"

"Here," the bouncer tossed him a glow stick necklace, "noobs hafta wear Blue."

Nero snapped it causing it to glow an iridescent blue; he sneered as he slipped it over his head, "Thanks."

The bouncer smiled showing gold teeth, "Enjoy," he chuckled, holding the door open for Nero to walk through.

Nero shot him a dirty look through the closed door, "Asshole."

Turning to the scene unfolding before him, Nero could see hundreds of people packed in the club. The bar took up the entire left side whereas the DJ booth and dance floor filled the rest of the place. Pulsing music filled the air as crowds of people danced in a frenetic state. He could smell stale cigarettes and alcohol, knowing it would follow him around like a second skin once he left this place.

Nero's eyes darted around looking for Armani, but with so many people and the flashing lights, it was next to impossible to find anyone. He rolled his shoulders and decided to hit the bar up first. Several girls and a few guys gave him appreciative looks as he made his way through the crowded floor. He could feel hands caress his arms and upper back while he pushed his way through; he breathed a sigh of relief after he made it pass the horde of club goers.

"Newbie, huh?"

Nero turned in the direction of where the snarky voice seemed to come from. The bartender grinned over at him while he cleaned the glass in his hands.

"You talking to me?" Nero called over the music, taking a seat in front of the guy who had white-blond hair with red highlights.

"Yeah, you're new," the guy's grin seemed to only widen.

"Your point?" Nero rolled his eyes, glancing down the bar.

The bartender laughed, "Ooh, boy. They're going to eat you up out there."

Nero glared at him and the guy quit laughing only to go back to grinning.

"The name's Dante," he pointed to his name tag, hard to read in the dim lighting.

"I'm just trying to warn you, kid," he nodded his head to the dance floor, "you wearing that necklace is just asking for those sharks to come out of hiding. Watch yourself."

The corner of Nero's lips tilted into a half-smile, "Thanks."

"No problem. Drink?" he held up the now clean glass.

"Nah," Nero waved it down, "I'm actually looking for someone."

Dante's eyebrow quirked up, "They gotta name?"

Nero blushed a little, "Uh, I don't actually know it."

Dante nodded, "Okay. What do they look like?"

Nero pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at Dante, "A little like you, actually."

"If you're trying to get my number, kid, I got to say you're doing a piss poor job of it," Dante's infuriating grin crawled back across his face.

"No," Nero glared, "I'm just saying he looks like you, only better."

Dante's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to let that insult slide, because we both know I'm dead sexy."

Nero rolled his eyes, "He's about your height, same color hair, but he spikes it. Dresses like a magazine ad. This ringing any bells?"

Dante laughed, "Hell, kid. You're talking about Vergil."

"Vergil?" Nero murmured, savoring the name; it definitely suited Armani.

"Yeah. He's a regular, comes in just about every night," Dante grinned, "I can point out where he usually sits."

Nero only nodded, feeling a nervous thrum of energy shoot through his spine. Dante pointed across the room and Nero followed the direction. He squinted his eyes trying to see through the flashing lights. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Armani -Vergil, he corrected himself. He was just sitting there sipping at some drink, taking in the crowd. Nero realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and could make out a pair of electric blue eyes; suddenly, Vergil turned his attention to whoever had been staring at him. Nero flushed and quickly turned back to the bartender.

Dante laughed, "Real subtle, kid."

"Shut up," Nero ground out, willing his embarrassment to fade.

Someone further down the bar called out for Dante's attention and he left Nero to himself. Nero turned back around and could see Vergil had turned his attention back to the DJ booth. He sighed out loud, feeling relief and disappointment all rolled into one.

/

After a couple of hours and more than a few shots of vodka, Nero decided he felt pretty good. The woman who had draped herself across his shoulders -on the other hand- didn't exactly fly with him.

"Hey cutie, wanna come back to my place?" she giggled, running a hand down his chest.

Nero jerked her hand away from his body, giving her a push, sending her off balance and stumbling a few steps away.

"Back the fuck off," he gave her a heated stare, "I don't sleep with your type."

"Fuck you," she snarled, storming off.

Nero turned back to his drink, catching sight of a laughing Dante.

"What?" Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing. Nevan can be a bit clingy is all," he shrugged, eyes twinkling.

Nero stood up from his seat, stumbling slightly before catching himself on the back of the chair.

"I think you've had a bit too much there, kid," Dante frowned at him.

"I know my limit," Nero shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, well I'm cutting you off for now."

Nero glared at him, "Go ahead, I was headed out on the floor anyways."

Feeling only slightly tipsy, Nero made his way over to the throng of bodies gyrating to the beat. He gave a cursory glance to where Vergil had been seated all night. He was still sitting there, only this time he was talking to a waitress. After she had left, Vergil's attention went back to the dance floor. He caught Nero staring -who flushed hotly and ducked behind a group of girls dancing by themselves. Giving it a few minutes, Nero peered around them and was met with an empty seat and a half full glass on a table.

Nero pouted to himself before he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist.

Soft lips brushed against the shell of his ear, hot breath fanning his hair, "I believe you've been staring at me quite often tonight."

Goosebumps erupted across the back of Nero's neck, "Maybe," he murmured, feeling the lips ghost across the side of his neck.

"Hm, I've also noticed you've been following me," the voice slid over Nero like liquid silk.

"How did you-?" Nero's question ended in a gasp as Vergil bit the lobe of Nero's ear.

"You weren't exactly subtle in your endeavors," he chuckled, slipping his hands down to Nero's hips, pulling him flush against his chest, "besides, I've had my eye on you, as well."

A low groan escaped Nero as Vergil ground his hips into Nero's ass. Nero raised his left arm and wrapped it around Vergil's neck, fingers tangling into the the hair at the nape of his neck. Vergil nipped at the the pulse point in Nero's neck earning a mewl in response.

"I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight," Vergil whispered in Nero's ear, trailing kisses down the side of his neck before harshly biting the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Nero moaned, gripping the back of Vergil's head tightly as he sucked harshly on Nero's skin. Vergil pulled away causing Nero to turn and face him. Vergil's eyes seemed to glow as a smirk settled across his lips. Nero felt a slow blush crawl across the bridge of his nose making Vergil's smirk widen. He grabbed Nero's arm and pulled him away from the dance floor. Nero soon found himself in a darkened alley way, well away from the crowd and the lights. Vergil pressed Nero harshly against the wall, grinding against him.

Nero's hands scrabbled for purchase against Vergil's broad shoulders. Vergil claimed Nero's lips in a heated kiss. Nero moaned earning Vergil an opening to slip his tongue into his mouth. He slowly caressed the slick appendage and coaxed Nero to slide his tongue against his. Nero eventually pulled away, gasping as Vergil's hands slid underneath his shirt, fingertips skating across his heated skin. He dragged his fingernails against Nero's ribs before running his fingers lightly over his nipples.

Nero's head tilted back, keening moans spilling from his kiss-swollen lips. Vergil drank in the sight, feeling his need to devour the boy heighten. He placed a few light bites against Nero's cloth covered collar bone before pulling Nero into a dominating kiss. Nero tried to take control of the kiss, but to no avail. Vergil roughly palmed the prominent bulge in Nero's jeans causing him to gasp into the kiss; Vergil took advantage of it, slanting his mouth against Nero's, forcing his tongue deeper inside.

Vergil pulled away from him, smirking at Nero's disheveled appearance. The youth's hooded gaze could make out the predatory gleam in Vergil's eyes, reflecting the glow from the necklace around Nero's neck. Nero wrapped a leg around Vergil's waist, pulling them closer than before. Vergil shoved Nero's shirt upwards, bundling it underneath his armpits. He dipped his head down, hot breath teasing across Nero's chest. Nero groaned loudly as a searing hot mouth clamped around his left nipple as the right was roughly pinched. Vergil felt a pair of hands bury themselves into his spiked hair, grasping at the soft strands as he switched his oral ministrations to the other nipple.

The sound of a zipper in the quiet alley pulled Nero's lust fogged mind to the present. He glanced down to see Vergil had unzipped Nero's jeans to reach inside and stroke his raging hard on through his boxers. Nero bit his lip to stifle some of the noises he made. Vergil slid Nero's pants and boxers to his thighs, pressing him back against the wall, grinding against the younger man. Nero keened as his back and legs came in contact with the cold brick wall. Vergil viciously bit his neck making Nero's cock twitch against Vergil's cloth covered one. Vergil grabbed Nero's hair, twisting his head so he could kiss him. As Vergil shoved his tongue into Nero's mouth, Nero could taste a coppery metallic flavor on the other man.

Vergil pulled back, licking his lips as Nero could only dazedly stare at him. Feeling a twinge in his neck, Nero felt the spot where he had been previously bit. He pulled back his hand and could make out a dark color on his fingers in the dim light from the glow stick necklace. Vergil pulled the digits into his mouth, lapping the blood off of his fingers. Nero felt a flush of arousal go through him at the sight. Vergil's hand grasped Nero's dick and gave him a few slow strokes, thumb caressing the head and spreading the precum that had gathered.

Nero bucked helplessly into his hand, arms wrapping around Vergil's neck.

"Please," he panted.

"Please what?" Vergil smirked, eyes flashing.

"I want more," he mewled, flushing as Vergil quickened his strokes and softly bit at Nero's pulse point.

"What exactly does more entitle?" Vergil murmured against Nero's ear.

"Whatever you want to do to me," Nero gasped out.

"Tempting offer," Vergil's left hand drifted across Nero's stomach, joining the right in teasing Nero's cock before cupping his balls, "let us adjourn to somewhere more private then."

Vergil pulled himself away from the younger man and helped him to re-zip himself. He smirked over at the flushed face of his companion as he guided him down the block to an apartment complex. Vergil nodded to the security guard and ushered Nero into the elevator. Once inside, Vergil pressed the button for the third floor. Nero felt extremely nervous as he gazed over at the calm facade of the older male.

Vergil caught his hesitant gaze, a grin breaking across his face, "You can relax, Nero. I'm not going to hurt you," he pushed him up against the elevator wall, "not all that much, at any rate."

Nero felt his cheeks flush as Vergil ground their erections together.

"H-how do you know my name?" he breathed out as Vergil placed love bites down the right side of his neck.

"Dante."

Nero's brow furrowed, "The bartender?"

Vergil hummed, "He also happens to be my brother."

"Explains why you guy's look alike."

A ding alerted the two that they had arrived to their designated floor. Pulling away, Vergil led Nero down the hall. Stopping in front of a wooden door, Vergil fitted a key in the lock and gestured for Nero to go in first. Nero toed his shoes off, leaving them near the door. As soon as Vergil entered the apartment and re-locked the door, he shoved Nero onto the brown leather couch.

"Is your offer still on the table?" Vergil asked, grabbing both of Nero's wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head.

"Yes," he bit his lip, arching upwards into Vergil.

Vergil loomed over him, sending a thrill up Nero's spine, as he whispered in his ear, "I want to fucking tear you apart."

Nero whimpered earning a low growl from the man above him. Vergil ripped Nero's shirt off of him, throwing it across the room. His jeans and boxers were followed closely after. Vergil pulled back to take in Nero's writhing body. Soft peach colored skin flushed with arousal met his eyes. He slowly took in Nero's vibrant blue eyes and pouty, swollen lips. He ran a hand across his chest, teasing Nero's pink nipples before sliding across the toned stomach to the slender hips. Vergil's left hand held him down while the right softly traced circles on Nero's quivering thighs.

His hand grazed against Nero's cock, copiously weeping precum. He noticed the mushroom head was a darker shade of pink than the rest as he toyed with the slit, earning a twitch in response. Vergil shook his head, bringing his gaze up to met Nero's.

Nero let out a breathy moan, "Please."

Vergil crushed his mouth against Nero's, kissing him harder than he had all night. He pulled away and flipped Nero onto his stomach. Vergil reached underneath and forced Nero up onto his knees, leaving his arms pressed against his chest and his face pressed against the couch cushion. Vergil groped Nero's ass cheeks, softly kneading them before pulling them apart and letting his gaze linger on the puckered opening.

"Nngh!" Nero's eyelids fluttered shut as he felt Vergil drag the flat of his tongue over his entrance.

As he teased the young man beneath him, Vergil's left hand softly caressed Nero's side before taking his pulsing member in hand and stroking him at a leisurely pace. Nero buried his face in the cushion, trying to mask his wanton moans. Vergil brought his right hand up and carefully inserted a finger into Nero's velvet insides. Once Nero relaxed around the digit he slipped in another finger, slowly scissoring the tight ring of muscle. A few minutes of quiet groaning from Nero, he soon started to push back against the intruding digits.

Vergil curled his fingers searching for the sweet spot that would make Nero see stars. A high pitched cry earned a smirk from Vergil as he kept hitting that spot over and over.

"Please, ungh!" Nero panted, "I n-need.." a moan interrupted his sentence, "please!"

Nero felt himself being flipped onto his back, gazing up at the devilish smile gracing the Adonis above him.

"What is it you want, Nero?" Vergil purred, nuzzling the bite mark on Nero's neck.

"I want you," he whimpered, pressing up against Vergil's bare chest.

Vergil hummed in pleasure before once again biting Nero, re-opening the wound and harshly sucking the skin. Nero's eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure/pain he felt. He never knew was a masochist..

"This may sting a little," Vergil warned, grin widening as he licked a drop of blood off his bottom lip.

Vergil stripped himself of his shirt, pants, and boxers. He took in the sight of the whimpering boy, feeling his arousal spike up a few more notches. He rejoined Nero on the couch, positioning himself between Nero's thighs. Nero wrapped his legs around Vergil's waist as he worried his bottom lip. Vergil gave him a wicked smirk and thrust himself completely into Nero's tight heat. A choked gasp left Nero's throat as his fingernails scorched a path down Vergil's back. Not giving him a second to adjust, Vergil pulled out before slamming back in all the way to the hilt. Nero cried out, back arching as Vergil hit his prostate dead on.

Vergil brushed Nero's bangs out of his eyes as he captured his lips in a searing kiss. He kept up the brutal thrusting causing the couch to slide across the wood paneled floors. Gasping moans continued to tumble out of Nero's swollen lips. He had never felt like this in any of his sexual encounters. A deep need ached in his chest as he cried out for more. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the electric blue ones hovering above him.

Vergil smirked down at him as he threw Nero's legs over his shoulders, the angle causing his cock to thrust in deeper and harder. A hoarse scream met his ears as he found Nero's prostate once again. Nero's head began to spin as he felt overwhelming pleasure flood his senses. Vergil buried his face in the crook of Nero's neck as he thrust even harder. Nero couldn't stop the string of nonsensical chanting and groans leaving his mouth. He felt his toes curl when Vergil's hand slipped between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke Nero's cock in time with his thrusts.

"I-unh.. I'm c-close!" Nero moaned.

Vergil re-doubled his efforts and started to slam into Nero's tight ass with even more fervor. Nero's moans turned into hoarse yells as Vergil continued to assault his prostate. The hand on his cock never slowed and only increased its pace. One last thrust had Nero's back arching in a tight bow as his orgasm hit. He could see fireworks behind his eyelids as his body slumped back down onto the cool leather. Coming to himself, he could feel Vergil still inside him.

"You're not done?" Nero asked, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"Wouldn't be much fun if I was, hm?" Vergil chuckled darkly, pulling out and flipping Nero over, draping him across the arm rest.

Nero mewled when Vergil thrust back into his abused hole, picking up the rough tempo from before. A loud voice had Nero jerking back in Vergil's grasp.

"Nice catch, bro."

Dante stood in the entryway to the living room a smirk spread wide across his face. Vergil pulled away from Nero draping the younger man across his lap. Nero cried out and tried to cover his nakedness.

"Hello, brother. Did you stop by for a free show?" Vergil smirked as his fingers skated across Nero's ribs to tease his nipples.

Nero flushed a bright red, "P-please stop."

"Why, he doesn't mind, do you, Dante?"

Dante's grin widened, "Of course not. To answer your question, I came to join you."

He toed his boots off and began shucking off his clothes. Once naked, he made his way over to the two on the couch.

"He's pretty cute," Dante spoke, running a hand across one of Nero's thighs.

"I never agreed to—"

Nero cried out as Dante's hand snuck underneath his legs and slipped two fingers into his clenching hole.

"Pretty tight, too."

"I only pick the best," Vergil smirked, going back to teasing Nero's nipples.

Nero could only pant, hot breaths spilling from his pink lips. He should have stopped them, but secretly a part of him wanted to see what these two gorgeous men would do to him.

Dante laughed, "We're going to ruin you, Nero."

Belatedly, the blue eyed youth realized he must have spoken aloud. He gave another loud moan as Dante slipped another finger into Nero. When Dante removed them, Nero gave a short whine before he felt them slip back inside, made easier this time with the addition of lube. He could feel Vergil slide his fingers toward his neck to tilt his head back.

Vergil drank in the sight of flushed cheeks and red lips. He dipped his head and placed a lingering kiss on Nero's neck before sinking his teeth into the skin. A loud cry burst from Nero as he pressed himself down on Dante's questing fingers.

"Fuck, that's hot," Dante groaned, pressing his face into Nero's neck opposite of Vergil.

He pressed hot, open mouth kisses from Nero's jawline to his shoulder before savagely biting into the flesh. Nero keened high in his throat, back arching upwards, pushing himself into two hungry mouths. After each twin had worried the skin with their teeth to their liking, they pulled away, each admiring their own handiwork.

"Please," whimpered Nero, pressing himself down onto the fingers scissoring inside him.

"What do you need, baby?" Dante leered, licking a broad stripe across his reddened cheek.

"I need more than this. Please.. Vergil, Dante."

Vergil stretched out on the couch and pulled Nero down on top of him, leaving Dante crouched behind them. Dante slid his hands up Nero's thighs to the globes of his pert ass and spread them. Nero pressed his blushing face into Vergil's chest, mortified at Dante's examination.

"You made him cum, yet?" Dante asked almost conversationally.

"Once, but not from that," Vergil answered back, running his fingers through Nero's hair.

"I forget how selfish you can be in the sack," Dante chuckled, "and you would think I would remember since I'm on the receiving end most of the time."

Nero's head shot up, "You guys have..?"

"Yes, although we do enjoy others joining us."

Nero felt the blood rushing to his rapidly hardening cock, mental images of the twins tangled together behind his eyes. Before Nero could say another word, Dante dipped his head down and lapped slowly at Nero's pink hole. He gave a low, shaky moan as the tongue began to probe the tight ring of muscle. Vergil pressed his lips to Nero's, devouring the noises as he licked his way into Nero's mouth.

Nero's eyelids fluttered closed. He felt hyper aware of the slow drag of Dante's tongue as it thoroughly fucked his hole, laving it with spit, then wrapping his lips around the puckered skin and sucking. Vergil swallowed every moan while he plundered Nero's warm, wet mouth.

Dante pulled away to catch his breath, "Why don't you be a good boy and hold yourself open for me, eh?"

Nero's cock jumped at the thought even though he hesitantly reached behind him to pull his cheeks apart for Dante.

Pulling away from Vergil, he shyly looked behind him, "Like this?"

Dante's eyes darkened, "Yeah, just like that, baby."

He buried himself between those cheeks and began eating Nero out in earnest. Vergil's hands wandered down to Nero's ass. He slipped his thumbs into Nero's quivering entrance and pulled it further open for Dante's tongue.

Nero let his head drop onto Vergil's shoulders, "Oh god!"

Vergil chuckled, "Does it feel good? Not only do you have me but now my brother pleasuring you, spreading you open. You like it, don't you?"

Nero moaned, "Y-yes, so good."

"You're nothing but a slut. Begging to be taken, claimed. You're needy hole will take anything it's offered, but you especially crave cock. Isn't that right, Nero? Are you hungry for cock?"

"Yes, please, oh god, yes," Nero babbled, pressing himself back onto Dante, "please."

Vergil let his thumbs slip a little deeper inside Nero, spreading his opening wider, earning a whimper from the young man. Dante only moaned as he pressed his tongue deeper into Nero, pulling out and flicking it against the sides where Vergil's thumbs rested.

Nero tossed his head back, feeling his balls tighten, "I'm gonna cum!"

"That's the idea," Vergil purred, rubbing his cock up against Nero's.

"Fuck!" he cried out, feeling Dante's tongue thrust up into him as he shot his load over Vergil's stomach and chest.

Vergil tsked, "What a mess you made. You're going to have to clean it up."

"I will," Nero murmured, a flicker of arousal pulsing through him at the bossy tone Vergil used.

Leaning down, he licked up the stripes of cum painted across Vergil's body. Once finished, Vergil took Nero's chin in hand.

"Now swallow."

Nero did as he was told, feeling turned on all over again. Dante pressed himself into Nero's back and tilted his head to the side, drawing him into a heated kiss filled with tongue.

"Can't believe I made you cum from a rim job," Dante moaned once he pulled away, "gonna fuck that tight ass and you're gonna love it."

Nero gasped as Dante pushed his shoulders down, his ass up in the air. He could feel the blunt head of Dante's cock slowly breach his entrance. With one solid thrust, Dante impaled him on his cock. Nero whined at the feeling of being full so suddenly. Dante's hands clamped onto Nero's narrow hips. He began to pull out and thrust back in, setting up for a slow and hard fuck. Nero sought out Vergil's mouth, kissing him sloppily.

"Tell us how you feel, Nero," Vergil spoke in his ear, "let us hear you."

"Feel so full, so good," he panted, "love it, love it like this.."

"You like how my thick cock fucking spears you open, baby," Dante grinned wolfishly, meeting Vergil's lusty gaze with his own.

"Yes," Nero shuddered, "love being used like this."

"Fuck, kid," Dante groaned, thrusting harder into him.

Vergil hummed, "You want to be used?"

"Please," Nero mewled as Dante brushed against his prostate.

He felt Vergil's fingers slip inside his opening alongside Dante's cock. It didn't take long before Nero grew impatient.

"More," he clenched around the intrusions.

"Greedy," Vergil chuckled darkly, "you may get more than you wish for."

"Don't care," Nero muttered while Vergil slipped four fingers into him.

It took several long minutes of Nero moaning and writhing between the silver haired twins until Vergil deemed him prepped enough.

"Ready?" Vergil asked although he began to press himself against Nero's loosened hole without an answer.

Dante slowed his thrusts so Vergil could press his cock into Nero as well. Nero's eyes clenched shut with the feeling of pressure coming from Vergil's cock head. He gave a sharp cry as a sharp burning pain shot through his lower half from Vergil breaching the ring of muscle. The twins gave Nero a few minutes to adjust to the feeling.

He had never felt like this in his whole life. Nero could feel each of the brother's heartbeats from the tightness.. the fullness of having them both fill him.

Vergil's tongue traced the tear tracks on Nero's face; he hadn't even realized he had cried.

"You okay?" Dante asked, concern coloring his voice.

Nero gazed down into Vergil's eyes, a seriousness lurking in the gaze.

Nero took a shaky breath, "I think so," he tried to shift and cried out, "it's just so much."

Vergil clasped their hands together, never dropping his gaze, "Dante, you will set the pace."

Dante nodded and began a slow rhythm. Nero bit his lip, a flare of arousal and pain creeping down his spine. Once Dante established the rhythm, Vergil slowly began to thrust in opposition to him. Nero gave a full body shudder and a loud moan.

"Better?" Dante stroked a hand down Nero's back.

"Better? It's fucking amazing," he cried out, "faster, please."

Almost instantly, the twins sped up their pace filling Nero up faster than he could breath. High, keening moans met his ears and he flushed once he realized they poured out of his own mouth.

"More! Fill me up, please," he sobbed, "I need it, need it so bad."

"Need what, Nero?" Vergil's eyes glittered.

"I need to be owned!" he babbled, "mark me, own me, fill me up so good. I need your cocks in me, cum in me, god please, cum in me... need it to drip out of me. Ruin me for anyone else. Please!"

"Oh, baby," Dante groaned, "I think it's safe to say that's happened."

Each thrust seemed to push him closer and closer to orgasm. Nero's inner walls fluttered constantly from the stimulation to his prostate. He felt like he would come undone if it weren't for the hands running along his sides or grasping his own. Everything seemed to be overloaded with sensation. A warmth began to coil low in his belly. He gasped and cried out, trying to warn them but couldn't form the words.

Nero squeezed his eyes shut, chanting under his breath, "So close, so close, so close..."

With a loud scream, he came and his inner walls clamped down on the two thrusting inside him.

Dante roared his release as Nero's ass milked his cock for all he had. Vergil thrust several more times into the tight heat, aided by Dante's seed, before giving a low growl and sinking his teeth into Nero's shoulder as he pumped him full to the brim.

The twins eased out of Nero's slick passage as he practically collapsed on top of Vergil.

"I think he's fading in and out," Vergil murmured, lifting his head up to meet Dante.

"We did wear him out," chuckled Dante, meeting Vergil's gaze and dipping down to give him a slow kiss.

A whine interrupted the two.

Nero pouted up at the two, "I can't go again so soon."

The twins looked at each other then back to Nero before laughing.

"We shall wait," Vergil smirked, "let us carry you to the bathroom so we may clean you."

Dante stood up then scooped Nero into his arms' bridal style, headed into the bedroom, and walked into the adjoining bath. Vergil joined them, reaching around Dante in order to turn on the shower. Once the water reached a warm temperature, Nero stood shakily on his feet, stepping into the spray. Dante and Vergil pressed in beside him. He blushed as the twins sandwiched him between them.

"So, Nero, you staying the night?" Dante spoke behind him as he ran his hands down Nero's sides, resting his head on his shoulder.

"If it's okay with you two," he rubbed the bridge of his nose nervously.

"Of course it's okay," Vergil murmured, angling Nero's head until their gazes met, "right, Dante?"

"Fine by me," Dante nipped at Nero's earlobe.

At the same time Nero gasped from the contact on his ear, Vergil slotted their mouths together, licking his way inside. Nero groaned and tangled his hands into the hair at the nape of Vergil's neck.

"No fair," Dante pulled Nero back against him, breaking the kiss so he could turn Nero's head and lock lips with the flustered youth.

After several long minutes of the two silver haired men sharing Nero's mouth, Nero pulled away panting.

"I thought we were supposed to be cleaning up," he gasped out as the brothers continued to kiss and nip at his neck.

"Hm, I supposed we should," Vergil sighed as he pulled away.

Nero felt disappointment well up in his chest when the two pulled away and guided him underneath the shower head. He gave a low hiss of pain as rivulets of water cascaded down his back and between the cleft of his cheeks. A noncommittal noise passed his lips when felt a pair of hands spread his legs.

"We need to see if there's any damage," Vergil intoned, kneeling behind him.

"Prognosis, doc?" Dante asked.

"Really, Dante?" Vergil rolled his eyes, "no bleeding or tearing; he'll be fine."

Nero gasped as he felt the pad of fingers brush against his sore entrance. A broken cry escaped him when Vergil pressed two digits inside.

"Do you feel any extreme pain or discomfort?" Vergil's digits slowly pumped in and out of his opening.

Nero's knees felt weak as he quickly shook his head, "N-no. Just burns a little."

Vergil hummed as he slipped another digit alongside the other two, "Good."

Nero grasped at the slick tile of the shower wall, growing harder with each slow drag of Vergil's probing fingers. He voiced his displeasure when Vergil pulled out and stood up. He turned around about to ask for more when Dante interrupted him.

"You need the break, kid."

He glared, "I'm not a kid."

Dante grinned, "It's just a nickname."

"Yeah, well how about I start calling you old man," he snarked.

"He's right though, you do need to rest," Vergil chimed in before the two started to argue.

Nero nodded, "Alright. Uh, could you guys help me out," he blushed, "I'm kinda sore and –"

Within minutes the twins had washed, dried, and even helped Nero to the bedroom.

He relaxed back against the sheets, "I'm not going to wake up missing any organs, am I?"

"Nope... unless you want to," Dante chuckled.

Nero shook his head, "I'm good, thanks."

His eyes slid shut as he quickly fell asleep.

/

A low groan had Nero groggily waking up. He rubbed his eyes, slowly remembering where he was and why he was there.

"Fuck, Verg, watch the teeth," Dante hissed out.

"You asked me to bite you, Dante."

"Just not so hard next time," another groan, "god, you are the best at giving head."

Nero felt a bolt of arousal shoot straight to his groin as he took in the sight of the two. Dante threw his head back while Vergil pinned his hips down with is hands at the same time he began to deep throat Dante's pulsing member.

Nero whimpered drawing the attention of two sets of hungry eyes. Vergil only smirked as he went back to sucking off his twin. Dante snagged Nero's elbow and pulled until Nero lay against his side.

"Fucking gorgeous, isn't he?" Dante panted in Nero's ear, who only nodded in reply.

Nero watched as Vergil's lips spread around the cock in his mouth, glistening with spit every time his head bobbed upward. He pulled out of Dante's grasp and knelt next to Dante's hips, facing Vergil.

"Can I join in?" Nero asked breathlessly, feeling an overwhelming need to taste Dante on his tongue.

Vergil slowly pulled off with a soft 'fuck' from Dante.

"If you wish. Try to repeat what I do."

Nero lowered his head next to Vergil's. They both lapped at the leaking slit before each suckling on the head of Dante's dick. Nero followed Vergil's every move, their tongues tangling against each other only added to Nero's enjoyment. He dipped his tongue lower and softly lapped at Dante's sac. Vergil joined him and soon moans and curse words fell constantly from Dante's lips. Nero moaned as he traced his way back up to the head and took as much cock into his mouth as he could. Vergil sucked and licked at what didn't fit in Nero's mouth. He then brought his tongue up to where Nero's lips were wrapped around Dante and lapped up the spit slipping from the corners of his mouth.

"Do you swallow?" Vergil's husky voice penetrated Nero's ears.

Nero pulled off leaving Dante squawking in disappointment.

A bright blush covered Nero's face as he mumbled something under his breath.

Vergil shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you will have to speak up."

"I've always wanted for a guy to.. well... uh, to give me a facial," he stuttered out.

Dante raised up on his elbows, "Are you kidding me?"

Nero flushed even darker, "You don't have to.. it was just an idea. Forget I said—"

"What my brother means is you are just too perfect," Vergil purred, tracing Nero's swollen lips, "would you like us both to give you one?"

Nero's cock jumped in excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes," Vergil smiled darkly, "get on your knees on the floor. It will be much easier to accommodate us that way."

Nero could only nod dumbly as he quickly scrambled to do as Vergil said. Before he could even blink, the silver haired men had stood up, dicks facing Nero's beet red face. He shuddered in arousal while he tentatively grasped the base of each cock in each hand. He suckled on the head of Dante's cock before slowly swallowing as much as possible. Quickly finding a rhythm, he moaned around the throbbing meat in his mouth. Feeling a hand twist in his air, he followed the direction it pulled him to until Vergil's prick slipped past his spit slicked lips. Nero pulled off in order to duck down and suck gently at his balls. Tracing a prominent vein with his tongue, Nero groaned as he swallowed Vergil's cock back down, eagerly trying to suck as much as possible.

Each twin took turns fucking his wet mouth, Nero moaning all the while, enjoying being used and dominated in such a way. He ignored his own leaking member in favor of tasting the precum dripping from the dicks in front of him.

Nero whined when Dante jerked his head back, his prick slipping out of the wet orifice.

"Ready?" he groaned, taking his dick in hand and quickly stroking it.

"God yes," Nero lapped at the head, earning a jerky thrust from Dante.

"You're really asking for it you little bitch," Dante bit out, hips stuttering as he thrust into his hand.

"Give it to me then," Nero goaded, turning to Vergil's throbbing cock and sucking on the head.

"Fuck," Dante ground out, watching as Nero hungrily sucked off is brother.

Vergil pulled out of Nero's mouth, tracing his lips with the head of his cock, "Ready, brother?"

"Yes," Dante hissed, aiming his dick at Nero's face as Vergil did the same.

Nero slipped his eyes shut as ropes of hot cum shot across his face. He moaned happily, tasting each dick on his tongue as Dante and Vergil shot a load into his mouth at the same time. He felt his own cock spurting across his stomach without even being touched.

Sensing they were finished, Nero slowly opened his eyes.

"You are covered," Dante groaned, "fuck, you look so hot."

"Do I?" Nero's voice had gone hoarse from trying to deep throat so much.

Vergil slid a finger through the mess on Nero's face and held it out to him. He quickly wrapped his lips around the digit, humming happily as he swallowed. Dante dropped down on his knees in front of Nero, using his fingers to scoop up even more to feed to him.

"Such a little cum slut," Vergil chuckled mirthlessly, imitating Dante and kneeling in front of Nero.

The brothers took turns feeding Nero the jizz on his face before drawing him into a three-way kiss, sharing the last bit of cum between themselves.

"Did you finish, Nero?" Dante drew back, licking his lips.

Nero felt embarrassed all of a sudden, "Uh, yeah."

"When?" Vergil sucked a mark into his neck, next to the vibrant bite mark from earlier.

"When you guys came in my mouth," he muttered, eyes downcast.

"Can he live with us?" Dante turned to Vergil, all seriousness.

Nero felt a strange mixture of excitement, trepidation, and satisfaction.

"Only if he wants to," Vergil pulled away from Nero, meeting his gaze, "would you?"

"Maybe?" he squeaked, "I mean I barely know you guys."

"True," Vergil went back to mouthing at the bite mark, " the offer is open if you should so wish."

Nero felt like putty as Vergil's hands ran across his body, "Okay."

"How about a nap before another round?" Dante yawned, clambering to his feet to flop out on the bed.

"Good idea," Vergil stood also helping Nero to his feet.

Vergil pushed Nero to lay next to Dante before climbing into bed beside him. Nero tucked his head underneath Vergil's chin while Dante wrapped his hands around Nero's waist, nuzzling his face against Nero's shoulder.

"You should totally move in," Dante slurred, sleep pulling him under.

A soft snore cut off Nero's reply before he could even form one.

Vergil sighed, "You will have to forgive him. He has always been presumptuous."

"It's okay," Nero smiled, tilting his head upward to look at Vergil.

Vergil's lips quirked up into a quasi-smile. His lips met Nero's giving him a slow and heated kiss. Vergil nipped at his bottom lip which had Nero opening his mouth and slipping his tongue inside. After a few minutes of the heavy make out session, Vergil pulled away, leaving Nero red faced and wanting. Vergil dipped down to run his tongue along the seams of Nero's lips.

"I can't seem to get enough of you," he breathed against Nero's lips, licking his way inside to completely plunder his mouth.

Pulling away again, he pressed a kiss to Nero's warm cheek, "Truly, we need to rest. We can continue this later."

Nero pouted earning him another languid kiss.

"I promise we will finish," Vergil ran his hands through his hair, pushing it away from his face.

Nero grinned, "Okay."

He relaxed against Vergil's chest, feeling his arms wrap around his waist alongside Dante's. He let their heartbeats lull him to sleep.

/

Oh. My. God. 

It's finished. 

Hope you enjoyed it. ;)


End file.
